Video Call
by AthenaAD
Summary: Mereka semua tertawa lepas. Saling melampiaskan rindu yang menumpuk. Hingga tiba tiba Gopal mengacungkan jarinya ke belakang.


**A Fanfiction Story by AthenaAD**

 **Video Call**

 **Disclaimer: Boboiboy belongs to Animonsta**

 **Warn: Jangan baca ini pada malam hari**

 **Happy Reading...**

 **/and wish you still alive/**

•••

New York. Kota terpadat di Amerika Serikat dan merupakan pusat wilayah metropolitan. Jadi jangan heran jika kota ini selalu ramai meski sudah memasuki tengah malam. Masing-masing sibuk dengan aktivitas tersendiri, entah itu _hangout_ bersama teman sebaya ataupun karena urusan pekerjaan.

Begitu pula denganku. Di sebuah ruangan kelas yang sudah kosong, aku ditemani dengan beberapa buku pinjaman dari perpustakaan dan laptop yang menampilkan aplikasi _Microsoft Word_. Kesepuluh jemariku menari dengan lincahnya di atas keyboard, sesekali aku berhenti untuk merangkai kata yang tepat pada skripsiku kali ini. Statusku sebagai salah satu mahasiswa berprestasi di Columbia University membuatku harus bisa mempertahankan prestasi demi beasiswa yang menjadi penunjang hidupku.

Dosen yang menjadi pembimbing skripsiku berkata kalau skripsi yang kubuat sebelumnya sudah bisa diterima 85%, hanya perlu sedikit perbaikan dan skripsiku bisa diterima sepenuhnya.

Lelah? Lumayan. Tapi aku bukanlah orang yang sulit membaur dengan keadaan. Jadi dalam waktu singkat aku terbiasa dengan padatnya jadwal kuliah di negara ini.

"Akhirnya selesai." Ucapku lega sembari meregangkan otot-otot tubuhku.

Merasa bosan, aku menutup aplikasi _Microsoft Word_ setelah sebelumnya meng- _save_ file. Setelahnya kubuka aplikasi Skype untuk menyapa para sahabatku yang juga berkuliah baik di negara orang maupun negara asal. Senyumku mengembang saat mengetahui bahwa mereka sedang melakukan panggilan video atau _Video Call_. Tanpa pikir panjang, segera saja aku ikut bergabung.

 _"Amoraaa!"_ Ying

 _"Hah? Mana mana?"_ -Boboiboy

 _"Oh iya, benar. Aku kangen Amora!"_ -Yaya

 _"Kau kemana saja hah? Kurang lama hilangnya."_ -Fang

Baru saja bergabung, aku sudah diserang dengan ucapan penuh kerinduan dari para sahabatku. Mantan Superhero Pulau Rintis, siapa lagi kalau bukan Boboiboy dkk?

 _"Hei, Amora, kau tidak kelepasan menyetrum pantat orang lain kan? Kalau iya, aku turut berduka cita atas RIPnya pantat orang itu."_

Ini lagi. Gopal, pemuda bertubuh balon berkekuatan manipulasi molekul. Kukira setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya tidak melihatnya, akan ada perubahan baik itu fisik maupun mental. Rupanya aku salah besar soal pemikiran itu.

"Bisa saja kau Gopal. Dan kau juga tidak kelepasan mengubah kotoran ayam menjadi Spaghetti disana kan?"

Suara tawa terdengar dari sana. Tawa mereka begitu lepas, dan aku pun juga begitu. Tawa kami semakin menjadi-jadi saat wajah Gopal berubah cemberut, persis seperti orang yang sedang menahan BAB.

Percakapan itu berlangsung begitu seru dan menyenangkan. Aku bahkan tak sadar bahwa aku telah menghabiskan dua jam lamanya untuk bercakap-cakap dan bertatap muka dengan mereka. Ah, aku jadi ingin cepat-cepat lulus dan segera berjumpa dengan mereka.

Di tengah-tengah keseruan itu, mendadak air muka Gopal berubah. Ekspresinya seperti baru melihat sesuatu yang sangat mengerikan, dan selanjutnya pemuda itu mengacungkan jari telunjuknya ke arahku dengan gemetar. Tentu saja aku dibuat heran olehnya.

"Gopal? Kau kenapa?"

 _"I-i-itu, d-di b-belakangmu--"_

 **PATS**

Lampu kelas padam dengan sendirinya, begitu pula dengan laptopku. Aku sedikit tersentak di kursiku, dan tiba-tiba hawa disini berubah drastis menjadi dingin.

Sangat _dingin_.

Lebih anehnya lagi, lampu-lampu di koridor maupun ruangan lain tak bermasalah. Hanya di kelas ini.

 **PATS**

Lampu kembali menyala. Baru saja aku hendak bernapas lega saat lampu mendadak mati kembali. Lalu hidup kembali. Terus seperti itu.

Bulu kudukku meremang. Seluruh panca inderaku dalam mode waspada. Ada yang tak beres disini.

Hendak aku membereskan segala peralatanku dan pulang. Tapi pandanganku berpusat pada layar laptop yang mati. Di tengah-tengah lampu yang berkedip, aku menangkap sesuatu jauh di belakangku.

 **PATS**

Dia mendekat.

 **PATS**

Mendekat.

 **PATS**

Semakin mendekat.

Dan baru kusadari, 'sesuatu' itu mendekat dengan posisi merangkak.

Mataku melebar. Kengerian yang besar kurasakan saat ini. Aku harus segera pergi!

 **PATS**

Lampu padam kembali. Kali ini durasinya cukup lama. Aku masih dengan kengerianku, fokusku pecah.

 **PATS**

Lampu menyala kembali.

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

 **Dan sesosok merangkak tanpa bola mata berada tepat di belakangku dengan mulut yang terbuka seukuran kepala manusia.**

•••

 **END**

 **Masih belum bisa move on dari genre horror.**

 **Jangan lupa review ya~**

 **Regards,**

 **AthenaAD**


End file.
